The specific aims of this study are to compare corneal hydration dynamics in euglyceic Type I diabetics and normal subjects by assessing 1) steady state corneal thickness; 2) corneal recovery from hypoxic edema; and 3) endothelial permeability to fluorescein; and to measure corneal hydration dynamics in Type I diabetics.